Andre Thompson
| cityofbirth = Provost | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Union Town | clubnumber = 18 | youthyears = 2011-2013 | youthclubs = SGFASOE | years = 2013-2015 2015- | clubs = Royal Guards Union Town | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2014-2015 | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Andre Orville Thompson (born August 27, 1995) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker for Union Town in League A. Thompson is a product of the SGFA School of Excellence and has represented his country at under-20 level. Club career Royal Guards Thompson joined his first professional side in July 2013, signing a three-year deal with Royal Guards of League C. Union Town On August 31, 2015, the final day of the summer 2015 transfer window, Thompson joined Union Town of League A on a three-year contract, as a replacement for Austin Moore, who had been loaned out to Western Sun two weeks earlier. Thompson was expected to start the 2015-16 League A season third on Union Town's depth chart behind Joel Price and Hector Villanueva, but an injury to Villanueva in the final game of preseason meant Thompson found a place on the bench for the season opener at home to Banks City. Down 2-0 at half-time, Union Town manager Steven Somerville brought Thompson on to replace Vallan de León. Thompson scored his first League A goal in the 89th minute of the game, but it was not enough as City won 2-1. Thompson's next goal for Union Town came on December 12 in an SGFA Cup third round victory over Old Boys Centre-Ville after he came on to replace Price, who suffered a concussion early in the match. That injury would keep Price at least on the bench for the following month, during which Thompson started six games but failed to score (Union Town were shut out in four of those games). On January 26, Price returned to his former club, FC Chapman, and Thompson became the team's number one striker until Villanueva's return from injury later that season. Thompson scored four more goals that season, including a brace against Manorham, but it was not enough to keep Union Town in League A as they were beaten on penalties in the playoff final by Swifton Athletic and relegated to League B as a result. The 2016-17 season started the way 2015-16 had for Thompson as he scored on opening day in a 3-3 draw at Sparta Antillen, then bagging the winner at PSC Pirates on November 26, 2016. His only other goal of the season came on February 4, 2017, in a 2-2 draw at Carina City, but by this time Villanueva had established himself as Union Town's top striker and went on to win a share of the Golden Boot. Category:Player pages Category:Union Town F.C. players Category:Royal Guards 1636 F.C. players Category:SGFA School of Excellence alumni Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Provost